


Chef

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 22 de Fictober 2020 - Conoció al que se acabaría convirtiendo en su novio en una clase de bachata. Se había apuntado casi en broma, pensando en llenar las eternas horas de la semana que antes rellenaba con pensamientos obsesivos y algo de ansiedad. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que iba a encontrar a aquel bombón? De una clase de 20 personas, él era el único hombre joven y de su edad, así que de alguna manera entre ellos se instauró una camaradería inmediata.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Chef

Conoció al que se acabaría convirtiendo en su novio en una clase de bachata. Se había apuntado casi en broma, pensando en llenar las eternas horas de la semana que antes rellenaba con pensamientos obsesivos y algo de ansiedad. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que iba a encontrar a aquel bombón? De una clase de 20 personas, él era el único hombre joven y de su edad, así que de alguna manera entre ellos se instauró una camaradería inmediata. 

Francis era un chico muy simpático, con un curioso, aunque atractivo, acento francés, se había convertido en el ojito derecho de todas las mujeres. Pero, a pesar de todo, no le abandonaba. En ese momento, Antonio no sabía si lo buscaba por interés, ya que a él se le daba un poco mejor la bachata, o por miedo a levantar los celos entre el resto de féminas. El día en que dejó claras sus intenciones, Francis le confesaría que era más gay que el arcoíris y que Antonio estaba para mojar pan y repetir. 

Más tarde descubriría que su pareja era el estereotipo más francés que había conocido nunca. Trabajaba de chef en un restaurante mediterráneo y empezó a regalarle plato tras plato, postre tras postre, intentando conquistar su estómago y, de paso, su corazón. Entonces, había descubierto el horror: había engordado. Se veía en el espejo y se lo notaba. Tenía una pequeña tripa que antes no había existido. Esa voz inquieta en su cabeza empezó a jugar con sus emociones. Francis no lo iba a querer si se ponía gordo. Lo mejor era dejarlo antes de que él lo hiciera.

Aquella locura empezó a tener sentido en su cabeza. Pero era cobarde y no quería ver su cara cuando se lo dijera. Por ese motivo, fue apartándose de él con disimulo. A veces no le contestaba al teléfono, había dejado las clases de bachata (bueno, no directamente, pero hacía ya dos semanas que no iba) y cuando le decía de quedar, Antonio había puesto mil excusas.

Debería haberlo visto venir, pero cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró allí, se quedó en blanco. Estaba cruzado de brazos y enfadado como nunca. Se miraron fijamente.

— Como intentes cerrarme la puerta, te arranco la cabeza. 

Resignado a tener que enfrentar aquel problema, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Quedaron ambos de pie, en el comedor, incómodos. Molesto por el silencio, acortó las distancias que los separaban y presionó con su dedo índice la nariz de Antonio, que pronto se apartó y lo examinó asustado.

— ¿A ti qué se supone que te pasa? ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me haces el vacío? No me vas a echar a un lado. A mí no se me deja sin una explicación. Así que ya puedes empezar a hablar.

— Es que… Es mejor que nos distanciemos. Me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre del que te vas a cansar. No quiero que me hagas daño.

La expresión del rubio bailaba entre la furia y la indignación.

— No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo. ¿En cristiano?

— ¡Es tu culpa! Me traes tanta comida que mírame. Me estoy poniendo gordo y seguro que voy a dejar de gustarte. No quiero que me abandones.

— ¿Y por eso me abandonas tú?

El tímido hispano no supo cómo responder. Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, no tenía mucho sentido. El rubio gruñó y tomó asiento en un sofá. Se frotaba el puente de la nariz, cansado e invocando todas sus fuerzas para no explotar como un volcán. 

— Puede que hayas ganado un poco de peso, pero sigues siendo el hombre más atractivo con el que me he cruzado en el último año. Un poco lerdo…

— Oye…

— ¿Acaso me equivoco? Has intentado dejarme porque has engordado medio kilo. Me parece que tú eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso. Mira, intentaré cebarte menos. Podemos ir a correr los días que no tengamos bachata. Se me ocurren otras maneras muy divertidas de quemar esas calorías que te sobran.

— ¿Entonces aún quieres seguir conmigo? ¿Aunque te he hecho el vacío?

— Ganas no me faltan de pegarte una buena colleja, pero me gustas demasiado. Estaba hasta dispuesto a rogarte para que no me dejaras. Al menos un poquito. 

Se miraron de nuevo. Francis le hizo un gesto con el dedo y le pidió que se acercara. Tímido, le hizo caso. Una vez dentro de su rango de alcance, le dio un capirotazo en la frente. Aprovechando su desprotección se acercó y le dio un beso. 

— No vuelvas a darme esos sustos. Mi pobre corazón no lo aguantará una segunda vez. 

Su vulnerabilidad le hizo despertar. Agarró sus mejillas en sus manos y apoyó la frente contra la de él.

— Te lo prometo.


End file.
